marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Buchanan (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Crook-Man | Title = Charlie Buchanan | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Kingpin | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #3 | Death = | HistoryText = Charlie was one of the first thieves caught by Spider-Man after a robbery in an isolated warehouse. A while later, Charlie and a few other punks were seen casing a jewelry store by Spider-Man, who webbed them up before they could rob it. However, Charlie threatened to sue Spider-Man for assault and battery; forcing him to flee when they called the cops, since all the evidence made him look guilty. After robbing a bank, Charlie and his gang confronted Unus the Untouchable. A short time later, Charlie encountered again Spider-Man when he was looking for the ISO-36 stolen by the Master Planner He later refused to give any information to Patch, being an informant. Spidey met Charlie again with other thugs in a private club which they were racketeering. During the fight, Charlie threw him some kind of miniaturized grenade that stunned Spidey and let them escape. Some time later, together with Big Eddie and Rocky, Charlie was caught stealing fur coats by Yellowjacket, who defeated them and delivered them to the police. A short time later, while Charlie and other fellow criminals were talking about hiring Stilt-Man to kill Foggy Nelson before his D.A. election, they were attacked by Daredevil and were forced to escape by car. Charlie continued his criminal career for several years. During that time, he was apprehended by Spider-Man four more times. Each time, Spider-Man did not recognize Charlie as someone he had captured before. One day, Charlie was mugging an elderly man at the Top of New York hotel (by pretending to have a gun), when he was interrupted by Spider-Man. Charlie ran, but Spider-Man was not able to immediately follow because another emergency came up. Spider-Man searched for Charlie later in the day, but could not find him. The very next day, Charlie attempted a purse snatching, only to be stopped by Spider-Man again. Spider-man still did not recognize Charlie, despite searching for him the day before. Charlie tried to escape by threatening Spider-Man with an unloaded gun, but Spider-Man knocked Charlie out and webbed him up for the police. Charlie came to and the webbing dissolved before the police arrived, so Charlie escaped. The next day, a discouraged Charlie decided to try one last big score before retiring from crime for good. He designed a costume that included a fake explosive belt, and using the name Crook-Man he interrupted a charity gala at the Top of New York and threatened to trigger his explosives unless everyone turned over their valuables. Spider-Man arrived, and, knowing the explosives were fake thanks to his spider-sense, confronted Crook-Man. However, they were interrupted by an explosion on the roof of the hotel and a black-out, both caused by Spider-man's foe Electro. Spider-Man left to take care of Electro, and in the ensuing panic, Charlie was able to ditch his Crook-Man costume and then save Daily Bugle publicist Sarah Klein from being trampled by the crowd. Hailed as a hero (and unrecognized as Crook-Man by anyone), Charlie was rewarded with a job at the Bugle by J. Jonah Jameson. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Charlie Buchanan at the Unofficial Appendix }} Category:Daily Bugle (The DB!) members